Death of a Loved One
by Sabishii Kage
Summary: She was gone. He blamed himself. Please R&R, F&F! ;)
**Death of a Loved One**

 **Me: Konichiwa minna! I wanted to do a sad Sad SAD fanfiction today, so I did! Weekend Spree, coming right up! ^U^**

 **Lucy: *grabs Strawberry milkshake* I'll do the disclaimer!**

 **Me: Hai, Lu-Chan!**

 **Lucy: ladyFairy Tail does not own the anime or manga Fairy Tail, because if she did, the story would end as a tragic RoLu, and I don't like Cheney-San that much, still. Even after reading the other oneshot, called I Will Always Love You. Feel free to check it out, even though I hate having to work with him!**

 **Rogue: That's just harsh.**

 **Me: I don't care, and neither does she.**

 **Rogue: *sulks in emo corner w/ depression lines over head***

 **Me: Pffttt...**

A blonde girl, about the age of thirteen, walked along the roads of her middle school with a raven-haired teen. She noticed some people were glaring at her, others were staring and snickering. An especially annoying and cocky blonde teen walked over and tried (but failed, thankfully) to hit on her. Then, a girl with black hair and tanned complexion, a well-curved body(not as much as the blonde headturner), a large chest, wearing a deep blue and black dress, and a smug smirk walked over to the two, glared at the innocent blonde, and brushed her hand across the back of the boy's neck so lightly that he didn't even notice. Across the hall, you could hear what sounded like metal breaking slightly, but it only lasted for one half-second. The two students parted ways once the Lady was gone. The blonde girl, let's call her Lucy. Lucy ran into the same girl, who simply smirked and slipped something in her pocket when she bumped into her. It touched a pice of paper, and settled in the pocket of Lucy's jeans. The raven head, let's name him Rogue. He had noticed that his necklace was missing.

Rogue went to Lucy to see if she had seen his necklace. "Have you seen it, Lucy?"

She responded with a simple answer, and it was the truth. "No, I haven't seen it at all." Rogue immediately became anxious.

"Help me look for it?" Lucy wanted to help her best friend, and secret crush(don't worry, she only likes him in the tiniest amount you coud ever imagine, she doesn't EXACTLY like him). She pulled a small envelope out of her pocket, but something clattered to the floor that was also in her pocket that she had rarely ever seen, usually around Rogue's neck.

"Lucy, why do you have my necklace? Did you take it?" Lucy was shocked at his question. His father had given it to him before he passed away, she would never steal something so precious to him. Not after her mother's death, or even before.

"Why is it broken?! Y-You broke my necklace, didn't you?! You took it from me and broke it because you knew it was precious to me, didn't you?!"

"W-What?!"

"Don't play innocent with me. You know you did it. Just admit that you did, you bastard!"

"I would never steal anything that is precious from you! I didn't take it! Even if I thought about it, I would never have the guts to! I wouldn't because it is precious to you! If something is precious to you, I want to make sure you will always have it! I don't like it when you're sad! Stop accusinng me! I didn't do it!"

"You DID steal it! I know you're lying! I wish we never met! I wish we never became friends. I wish you died along with you mother back then in that fire! I wish that you would've died from that car crash! I wish you would've died and gone to hell!"

Lucy's heart was torn to shreds. She was hurt, she was broken. She was sad, deeply saddened by his words. They had pierced her heart and torn it in half, painfully. She ran away, dropped her books, and climbed the flights of stairs to the roof of the school. School was already out, and mostly everyone had was still on the roof, watching the sunset. She hesitantly walked over to the edge. Rogue had felt bad, and went up to see if she was still there, and to apologize. As he went up the last step, he saw her falling over the edge of the school. He ran over there with wide eyes, attempting to grab her and pull her up. But the last large stride he took to where she jumped, she was barely out of his reach.

"Sorry, minna. I get to see Mama again, at least." she murmured. Rogue barely hear her as a tear ecaped her eye and she hit the concrete. When she landed, it felt as if something inside him died, like a part of what makes him, him, disappeared the moment he heard the slap of concrete against her skin from the impact. When he raced to the outside of the building, he saw a striped carnation in her hand, the flower of rejection. Tears escaped his eyes as e picked her up bridal style, only to notice that she was colder and paler than usual, and he watched as she sucked in her last breath, and ler it go, with her mouth slightly open, eyes without their sparkle and staring at nothingness. He shook her, as if that somehow would revive her, but she was gone. Gone. Gone, in the arms of the one she loved, and who loved her in return.


End file.
